falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Сулик
Дед |Квесты = Спасти сестру Сулика |Карма = |Рабство = Категорически не приемлет |SPECIAL = |Производ. хар. = См. «Характеристики» |Навыки = См. «Характеристики» |Уровень = 1→5 6 |Файл диалога = KCSULIK.MSG COMBATAI.MSG (раздел Sulik) |Актёр = Грег Иглз Пансау Натчанда («1С») |Дизайнер = Мэтью Нортон[[Библия Fallout 4#Сулик|Библия Fallout 4]] Марк О’Грин (диалог)[[Библия Fallout 6|Библия Fallout 6]] |prototype_id = (Stage 1) (Stage 2) (Stage 3) (Stage 4) (Stage 5) (Stage 6) |Дополнительно = 50px Сулик в игре }} Друже, когда вокруг столько ду́хов, я ничего не боюсь. |Сулик}} Сулик ( ) — персонаж Fallout 2, дикарь, возможный напарник главного героя, имеющий «говорящую голову». Описание Человек из племени дикарей с весьма специфичной внешностью. О себе почти всегда говорит в форме первого лица множественного числа, то есть «мы», что обусловлено обилием при нём ду́хов. Сулик является обычным дикарём, подобно главному герою игры. Он не может овладеть высокотехнологичным оружием, однако его навыки боя без оружия или оружием ближнего боя не имеют себе равных''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 40: ''Sulik is a primitive tribesman — like you. He doesn’t have much high-tech weaponry, but his melee skills arc unmatched. He’s an outstanding Outdoorsman, and will guide you and your group through the Wastes in relative safety.. При получении новых уровней неплохо справляется с одноручным лёгким оружием (но не со всем — в ход идут только пистолеты-пулемёты, также ему нельзя выставить режим стрельбы очередями «ни при каких условиях не попади в меня!», что делает его в некоторых случаях весьма опасным для союзников). Как и все люди-напарники, с лёгкостью может надевать любой вид брони. Сулик оказался в Кламате не случайно — работорговцы забрали его сестру, а в городе он надеялся найти Вика, который мог бы рассказать о них. Но его поиски окончились неудачно — закабалением в баре. Интересно, что, судя по его рассказам, его сестру похитил Анклав, а не работорговцы — Сулик описывает действие энергетического оружия, которое у работорговцев в арсенале отсутствует. Напарник }}Найти Сулика можно в Кламате, где он отрабатывает долг в баре, в котором учинил беспорядок. Избранный может заплатить за него долг Мэйде, и он с радостью пойдёт за ним, надеясь в ходе путешествия найти свою сестру КурисуFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 125: This tribal warrior is currently performing scullery chores for the Buckners to pay off a debt that he owes. If you pay off his debt for him, he’s free to join you on your adventures.. Сулик может стать напарником тремя способами: * заплатить долг — главный герой может расспросить Мэйду Бакнер и, заплатив 350 монет, получить Сулика в напарники; * спасти Торра — если Торр сбежал от своей семьи, то, найдя его и выбрав специальную опцию в диалоге с Ардин Бакнер, Избранный может получить Сулика как награду за спасение Торра; * спасти Смайли — если Избранный спасет Смайли, то, выбрав специальную опцию в диалоге с Ардин Бакнер, сможет получить Сулика как награду. Обладает своеобразным «даром предвидения» — духи разговаривают с ним, особенно здесь отличается Дедов Мосол — большая кость в носу Сулика. Из-за похищения сестры очень нетерпимо относится к работорговцам, и если Избранный вступит в их гильдию, взять его в группу и даже поговорить с ним будет невозможно. Если же пойти за новыми рабами, когда Сулик в группе, то он нападёт на главного героя. Если Избранный — убийца детей, Сулик также с ним не пойдёт и не станет разговаривать. Изначально планировался квест по поиску сестры, но его было решено убрать вместе с локацией примитивного племени, про местоположение которой, тем не менее, можно от Сулика узнать. Инвентарь Характеристики Цитаты * * * * * Заметки * Освободив Сулика, Избранный получит +10 к репутации в Кламате, а в зависимости от способа освобождения может получить ещё 500 очков опыта и +75 кармы. * При наличии Сулика в команде Избранного с низким уровнем навыка «Бартер» цены при покупке у торговцев будут ниже, чем без него. Наличие в напарниках Ленни или Кассиди позволяет выбить большую скидку. * В диалоговом окне можно спросить Сулика о месте, где они с Избранным сейчас находятся. Ответы весьма туманны и пространны, но несут местами вполне конкретный (и полезный) смысл. Примеры таких высказываний и их толкования. * Места, где Сулик не может дать предсказания с конкретным смыслом — это буровая установка Посейдон Энерджи, а также случайные встречи на Пустоши. * Майрон относится к Сулику с некоторым пренебрежением, даже когда взят в напарники. * Сулик одет из наряда, который состоит из различных костей: ** одна большая продолговатая кость, что находится в носовой перегородке, принадлежала его деду. ** две конических кости он носит как серьги, по одной на каждое ухо; причём кость в правом ухе имеет бóльшую длину; ** на правом плече у него находится собачий череп, обвязанный зелёной тканью; ** на шее он носит ожерелье; ** при себе он носит свой талисман, сделанный из когтя гекконаСулик может сказать о его потере только во время отступления из боя (COMBATAI.MSG, стр. 40118); тем не менее, в игре его не удастся как-либо обнаружить. * Сулик не будет компаньоном Избранного, если у него будет статус репутации в Кламате «Ненавидят». Также дикарь не будет присоединяться к Избранному-берсерку или если тот имеет показатель кармы ниже 100 единиц. * Если Избранный нападёт на кого-либо из людей или убьёт в Кламате, Сулик будет оказывать ему сопротивление. * После успешного спасения Избранным Арройо Сулик вернулся в своё родное племя через несколько месяцев после того, как провёл ещё некоторое время с Избранным. Затем он снова отправился на восток в поисках своей сестры[[Библия Fallout 5|Библия Fallout 5]]Этот момент с неудавшимся поиском сестры во время приключений Избранного разработчики в 2000-х гг. решили оставить открытым для готовящейся тогда игры и имеющегося в ней персонажа.. * Сулика много раз кусали крысы''COMBATAI.MSG, стр. 40021: «Брат крошка крыса меня бить сильнее''».. * Сулик — правша''COMBATAI.MSG, стр. 40028: «Ты больно руку, которой мы работать''».. * Избранный может продать Сулика Большому Хесусу Мордино как раба за 100 монет или за 200 если смог пройти проверку на красноречие. * Также Избранный может продать дикаря Мецгеру. * Завербовать в напарники Сулика главный герой может даже при низком показателе основной характеристики «Интеллект». Диалог, ведущий к этому, сопровождается смехом Сулика от того, что Избранного захватили глупые духи, сам же дикарь отошлёт его к Торру Бакнеру, который также глуп, как и Избранный. Однако в том случае, если Избранный будет произносить определённые звуки в вопросительной форме, он может добиться у Сулика признания, что ему нужны деньги. В том случае, если суммы хватает и Избранный отдаёт деньги, Сулик их отдаёт Бакнерам и становится спутником главного героя. * На стр. 40 руководства по игре Сулик изображён на фоне горного массива. * Сулик танцевал лимбо, однако неизвестно точно, практикуется ли данный танец в его племени''COMBATAI.MSG, стр. 40077: «Лимбо нам не танцевать, нога будет плохо сгибать''».. * Очень часто ел мясо гекконов''COMBATAI.MSG, стр. 40045: «Брат-ящер, который мы съели, проситься наружу''».. * Сулик иногда курит, но зачастую предпочитает это делать в одиночестве''KCSULIK.MSG: «Нужно малость побыть одним. Покурить, подумать''».COMBATAI.MSG — многочисленные упоминания трав в разделе Sulik. * Ворчливый Мосл ( ), о котором упоминает Избранный в разговоре с Суликом — вольный перевод локализатора. Слово мосол означает как отчётливо видную кость, которая выступает из-под кожи, как и большую (обычно бедренную) кость без мяса или с небольшим остатком последнего. * В то же время произносимый им и Суликом Дедов Мосол является верным переводом «имени» деда дикаря. Реплики персонажей Обитатели некоторых локаций будут по-разному комментировать присутствие Сулика рядом с Избранным: * * * * * * * * * * * } * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Появление Баги * Если в сражении здоровье Сулика опустится ниже критического, но затем будет восстановлено доктором в городе, есть вероятность, что он в любой следующей битве будет сразу же убегать, несмотря даже на полное здоровье. * Сулик не достигает последнего уровня своего развития, поскольку логика игры подразумевает считывание файла Party.txt функцией partyMember_init. В игре ведётся запись на каждый отдельный персонаж, которому задаётся свой уровень, данные сохраняются в специальной таблице, откуда движок игры в дальнейшем будет брать нужную информацию. Проблема заключается в том, что из-за ограничений внутри составленных данных движок может считывать только первые пять уровней — для сохранения сведений о том, что персонаж получил 6-й уровень, сведений просто не имеется, таблица к тому моменту была заполнена полностьюСсылка. Исправлено в патчах). * Сулик отказывается использовать пистолет-инъектор. За кулисами * В оригинальной версии игры говорит с выраженым ямайским акцентом. * Сулика создал Мэтью Нортон. * Крис Авеллон приводит вероятные сведения биографии Сулика после основных событий Fallout 2. * В вопросе одного из фанатов, почему с развитием уровня Сулика ему не приписывались какие-либо способности (в качестве примера был приведён «Блок удара»), Крис Авеллон ответил, что такие действия изначально не были спланированы разработчиками, потому они и не осуществились. В той же части приводилось высказывание о том, как глубоко проработан характер дикаря[[Библия Fallout 8|Библия Fallout 8]]. Галерея FO02 NPC Sulik N.png|noicon«''Дедов Мосол говорит, надо волноваться, если вокруг тебя нет желающих тебя прикончить''» FO02 NPC Sulik G.png|noicon«''Смешная штуковина. Нам хорошо дома, но мы уже скучаем по дорогам''» FO02 NPC Sulik B.png|noicon«''Тут должен быть торговец по имени Вик. Он говорит, чего-то про работорговцев знает. Ну, мы припёлись, его нет, мы, ясное дело, взбесились''» FO02 NPC Sulik N.png|noicon«''Может, и лучше будет от тебя подальше держаться. А то люди тебя все время убить норовят''» FO02 NPC Sulik G.png|noicon«''Дома классно, но местечко это маловато будет. Нам дороги не хватает, и такой классной компашки, как ты. Хотим опять бродить по дорогам вместе''» Примечания }} de:Sulik en:Sulik es:Sulik hu:Sulik pl:Sulik ja:Sulik uk:Сулік zh:史力克 Категория:Персонажи Fallout 2 Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Кламат: персонажи Категория:Напарники Fallout 2 Категория:Говорящие головы Fallout 2 Категория:Дикари Категория:Рабы Категория:Люди